BadlandsChugs (episode)
The story goes like this: BadlandsChugs went to a party and asked for a chugging challenge, but they didn't want to make a chugging challenge, they want to do something else. This is a Duck Hawkins and a BadlandsChugs episode, because BadlandsChugs is the protagonist of this episode. Duck Hawkins doesn't appear here. BadlandsChugs: One of my friends invited me on a party, i wonder who is. Oh, it's Jake, my preschool friend. BadlandsChugs: Well, it's time to go to his party, first, i will get dressed. Some seconds later... BadlandsChugs: Now let's go! At the party... Jake: Welcome to the party, ok, the party is about to start, ok, let's dance. BadlandsChugs: Graaaaaaaaaaaaa! It's too loud, my ears hurt so bad! OWOWOWOWOWOWOW! I think i will escape from Jake's house and head back and go back home. WAAAAAAAAA! I think i will never go to Jake's party ever again. Maybe, i will chug to calm myself down. Jake: Where's BadlandsChugs, i'm just going to start a fun game, it's called Twister, and BadlandsChugs is gone, why? When BadlandsChugs got home, he called the ear doctor to cure his earache, what a bad pain, that was his worst day ever and he will never go to any Jake's party ever again. BadlandsChugs: Ok, i'm home free, that music was too loud, i couldn't stay there, i wanted to stay there, but no, i escaped Jake's house, i will not go to Jake's house ever again! WAWAWAWAWA! Ear Doctor: Hi Badlands, i'm the ear doctor, i will cure your earache, mmm....I will give you a medicine, here, remember to take this medicine twice a day if you want to feel better, i will advice you not to listen to music during your earache time, and during your medicine period. Ok, i will recommend you not to listen to music until June 4th, which is the last time you take this medicine. BadlandsChugs: Ok, fine. I can't listen to music until i feel better. BadlandsChugs: Ok, time to take the medicine. I hate Jake's birthday, he plays very loud music, i can't stand him anymore. We are best friends, why did he play that earache maker music, i wish Jake's party was cancelled for good. BadlandsChugs: Tomorrow, i will talk to Jake about that. The next day... BadlandsChugs: Jake, don't invite me to your party ever again, you play very loud music, it makes my ears hurt really bad, if you try to invite me, i will call your parents to ground you. Ok? Jake: Ok, fine, i wanted you to play with us my game, Twister, but you missed dinner and you escaped my house, why? Why did you do that? BadlandsChugs: How many times do i have to tell you, i already told you, it's because you play loud music, now stop. If you want to be my best friend, don't invite me to your party. BadlandsChugs: Now i need to go, i want to make another chugging video. Jake: Chugging?! What a funny word! Category:BadlandsChugs Category:Stories about BadlandsChugs Category:Episodes